What are we going to do!
by Blackness
Summary: Just a little addition to HSM3. Why was Ryan in the Wild Cat outfit? How could he refuse Chad?


Thank you so much to my first Reviewer. Your comments are inspired and correct. In your honour and to save people headaches I have attepted to rectify, my mistakes. Please accept my heart felt apologies and thank you for your vote of confidence.

WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?

The boys Locker Room, East High

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!" Chad Yelled dramatically

"Calm down" Troy said calmly "We'll think of something."

"We need a mascot! It's bad luck without one. Grab someone from the stands. Someone whose energetic and has been to our games. Who could we grab??" Chad said racking his brains. He always paniced before a big game if something went wrong.

Zeke looked thoughtful for a minute, then his eyes lit up, an idea forming in his mind.

"How about an Evan's?" He enquired quietly

"1. Sharpay wouldn't be caught dead in that, 2. are you mad and 3. She doesn't even know about the game" Chad said. It was a well known fact that Sharpay never noticed anything which wasn't directly connected to her.

"Not my fabulous Sharpay! Ryan does. His in the crowd" Zeke said with a smile having driven him to the game.

"What? He hasn't been to a game all year. Has he?" Said Jason dumbly. He never noticed a lot going on around him except well Martha Cox since she had joined the cheerleading squad.

"Dude. His come to every other game, sharing it with the drama club. It's the reason Sharpay wasn't speaking to him last semester" Chad said. Then an idea formed in his head, you could almost see a light bulb light up above his head.

"WAIT! I have an idea" He says excitedly

"Me to..." Troy continued

"Ryan's..." Jason started

"Fast!" Zeke said following Jason's train of though

"Energetic!" Chucky continued

"A great dancer!" Chad added

"And very school spirited!" finished Troy

"His perfect!" Chad exclaimed loudly

"Thank You! I know I am. How can I be of service?" Ryan said coming in to the locker room with his signiture smile

"What are you doing here?" Chad asked confused as to why had suddenly shown up just when they needed him

"Zeke just text me. Said it was an emergency. What is it?" Ryan's eyes sparkled with interest.

Suddenly the locker room became quiet, no one really sure what to say to the glitzy, hat wearing, male Evans twin. Excuses came all to easily for most of the team.

"I need to speak to dad" Said Troy disappearing off to his dad's office

"I need to kiss Sharpay's ring for luck" Said Zeke

"I need to grab...a towel" Said Jason lamely

Everyone disappeared leaving Chad and Ryan standing awkwardly looking at each other. Ryan smiled first and Chad for some reason found himself relax a little.

"Hey Evan's we...I...have a favour to ask you" Started Chad

"If you start calling my Ryan, instead of Evan's and pairing me with my diabolical sister I might consider any offer" Ryan said with a smile

"We need a mascot!" Chad said "Come on help us out...Evan's...I mean Ryan. It's bad luck without one"

"So I could be your good luck charm?" He asked with a small smile

"Uh...Yeah I guess" replied Chad a little confused at the direction the conversation was heading in.

"As it's bad luck to be without your mascot, I will step in and take on the role of the wild cat, in this sweaty thick, horrible cat suit. Then you owe me." Ryan said his face bursting into a smile. He already knew how Chad could return the favour. Ryan couldn't wait.

"I'll owe you what?" Chad asked nervously. Still someone had to take one for the team and as he was co-captain it was his responsibility unfortunately.

"I'll think of something. Deal?" Ryan said with his characteristic smile

"Deal. I guess." Replied Chad nervously

"OK lets get this disgusting thing on" Ryan grimacing slightly at the sweaty smell of the costume.

Ryan took off his EH jumper and EH baseball cap. He then pulled the suit on.

"Chad could do the zipper for me?" Ryan asked

Chad chuckled as his hands pulled the zip to the top. Smiling. He couldn't help but chuckle at Ryan's appearance, with a little envy if he was honest. The guy who wore bright and stylish clothes was in one of the most unflattering outfits ever, yet he still managed to pull it off and look good somehow. Chad handed him the head.

"Do you think I look cute?" Ryan asked Chad causing him to drop the cat head in shock

"I don't look at guys like that dude!" Chad answered nervously

It was Ryan's turn to laugh. His laugh filling the locker room. It was a good natured laugh.

"I know. What I mean to ask is will Kelsi think I look cute?" Ryan asked a confused Chad

"Kelsi?" Chad answered.

"Yeah. Pretty pianist" Said Ryan with a small smile

"I thought it was Martha?" Chad asked confused

"No. She's my friend" Ryan replied

"But she loves to dance!" Said Chad as if that was the most obvious thing in the world Ryan would care about.

"I like to do more than dance. I like to sing, dance, write and act. I'm caring and cute" Said Ryan "Besides have you not noticed the looks Jason has been giving Martha?" He added

"Jason and Martha??" Chad replied even more confused

"Kelsi is perfect. She writes, sings, can dance but most importantly has a great taste in hats! plus she's caring and cute, like me" Said Ryan

"Modest much" Said Chad with a smile "I guess you are similar"

Chad laughed at that. He had to admit they did have a love of hats and alternate styles.

"Well look at you and Taylor. In your case opposites do attract" Said Ryan making Chad smile. Ryan had a point, Chad's girl couldn't have been more different from him.

"Well I think...she'll think...you look cute. Look man. Payback won't be dressing up in a stupid outfit would it? or maybe Tap Dancing in the Spring Musical?" Chad asked nervously

"Who knows. Wait you can tap dance?"Ryan said with a small laugh causing Chad to go slightly pale he continued though "Well I'd better break a leg."

"Yeah. That's a theatre term right?" Chad clarified

"Yes, Danforth. It's a theatre term" Said Ryan with a smile placing the head on him

"How doI look?" Ryan asked again, his voice muffled by the suit

"Like a big, grey cat?!" Said Chad

"What team?" Ryan said loudly imitatig Chad

"Wild Cats!" Said Chad with a smile as he and Ryan left the locker room.

Chad laughed at the irony of the relationship. 2 years ago he would never have spoken to Ryan, but after the year he had, he realised Ryan was genuinely a caring guy, he was determined to get what he wanted. He would try and play fair...most of the time anyway unless Sharpay influenced him. He was more independent and his own person since the Summer and Chad knew he'd been a part of that. Chad didn't realise how much he liked that. Yes a basketball jock had made friends with a drama king. Click's were broken and Chad realised that no matter what he had to do to repay Ryan, It would be worth it when the won the game.


End file.
